Insomnia
by ruiiko
Summary: Miku's been having problems sleeping, lately. She's plagued with insomnia. But she supposes that's okay, as long as she has Luka next to her at night to watch over.


**I just realized that I do alot of fanfics involving sleep. o_o Though I suppose insomnia isn't really sleeping... but I guess it is sleeping related, anyways. o: Oh yeah, and 50 fanfics now! Wooo. I don't think you guys understand how much that means to me. D: It means that I've gotten my creative writing spark back, and I think i'm here for a while again. ;u; But yeah. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Miku flopped down on her pillow with an exaggerated sigh. Then, she flipped to her side. Finding that that didn't work, she flipped to her other side again, where her girlfriend, Luka, was sleeping soundfully next to her.

Miku was having troubles getting to sleep.

This had been going on for a while now, too. Poor Miku was plagued with insomnia. She just wished she could sleep! She usually could fall asleep very easily... usually it was Luka, who was up late, rather than herself.

Miku glanced over to her digital clock, bright green numbers flashing '3:30 AM'. Miku buried her head in her pillow. She wanted to scream! She had been laying here for hours on end, wishing she could fall asleep. Peeping out from her pillow, her eyes fell upon Luka again. She was sleeping so foundfully, so peacefully. Miku watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The way her face was so calm. She would mumble things once in a while in her sleep—usually something about tuna. Miku always couldn't help herself but laugh. That girl must be having weird dreams.

But watching Luka made Miku feel at peace. Even if she was starting to become agitated by her own lack of sleep, watching her girlfriend seemed to make her feel alot better.

'_Lucky Luka... how does she do it?' _Miku wondered, laying down again next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, hoping to fall into a deep sleep, not to no avail. Miku wanted to kick and scream and cry, she was so frustrated! She had never felt this frustrated before! It made her feel embarrassed... she wasn't a kid anymore.

Miku cuddled closer to Luka, instead. Maybe being close to a peaceful person could bring her some peace? Miku smiled, as she inhaled her scent. Sweet as always. Her long pink hair was tangling up, spread out all over the pillows. Miku loved that. Her hair was beautiful. As was the rest of her. "Goodnight, Luka," Miku whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on her sleeping lips, before resting her head on her chest. She could hear her heartbeat, steady and slow.

Moon shone in through the curtains, illuminating the young couple. Miku squeezed her eyes shut, to try and block out anything that could awake her.

And so she laid.

Waiting to fall asleep.

It didn't work, though.

After a half hour, Miku's eyes snapped open. '_WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?!' _Her mind was screaming. She wanted to scream. All she wanted was some sleep! Was that too much to ask?! With a frustrated sigh, Miku lifted her head off of Luka, and turned around to her side, forcing her eyes shut again.

But then, Miku could feel Luka's slender arms wrapping around her tiny frame, bringing herself closer. Luka brought her lips to Miku's ear, whispering, "Why'd you go?" Miku blushed at the sudden contact, fully expecting Luka to have been asleep.

Did she wake her up with her impatience? God, Miku hoped not! She suddenly felt guilty. "I-I..." Miku studdered, trying to come up with a lame excuse.

Luka laughed then. She sounded just as awake as Miku was feeling. Was she even sleeping this whole time? Usually when Luka woke up in the middle of the night, she sounded like a zombie. She was speaking perfectly clear. "I guess the real question here is, though, why are you still awake?" She wondered, glancing at the clock. "You do realise it's like 4 in the morning, right?"

Miku sighed again, rolling her eyes. She looked outside then, realising it wasn't as dark as before. It was beginning to light up, ever so slightly. Would she be up until the morning?! "Can't sleep." Miku finally said. She couldn't escape the truth.

Luka tried to stifle a laugh again. "Oh, Miku..." Her voice trailed off. Miku then turned in Luka's grip, to face her. Her face was bright red, and not just from being wrapped in her girlfriends embrace. She was frustrated. She was tired. She couldn't help the frown that formed on her face.

"Did I wake you? I'm really sorry if I did... please, just go back to sleep. I'll fall asleep eventually." Miku said. She didn't know if that was true or not. She didn't know how long she would be awake. But she wasn't lying when she told Luka to go back to bed. Luka was usually a zombie in the morning, too. If she didn't get enough of her beauty sleep, she could be grumpy for the whole day! Miku wanted her peaceful, happy girlfriend tomorrow. Not a grumpy one.

Still, it would be nice to have some company for this sleepless night...

Not that Miku would say that aloud.

Luka pulled herself away from Miku, instead sitting up. She was wearing a cocky smile on her face, as she shook her head, her bangs falling infront of her eyes. "Mmm... nope!" She giggled.

Miku was confused. "W-what?"

Luka was smiling. "I'm gunna stay awake with you."

Miku felt her face flushing again. It was a nice gesture sure, but...! Miku just sat there, shaking her head frantically. "N-no! Go to sleep Luka, really, i'll be fine!" Miku said in a rush, and began to push Luka back down to where she was laying. Luka, however, was laughing, as her hands met Miku's shoulders, gently pushing her off.

"Why don't you want me to stay awake with you?" Luka wondered.

Miku looked down. 'I just don't want you to be tired..." She mumbled.

Luka shook her head, sitting up again. "I think you under-estimate me. There have been nights were all I do is stay up, so I can finish a report for my classes. I'm sure staying awake with my girlfriend, when she can't sleep, wouldn't be that bad."

Miku couldn't help the blush that formed on her face. She supposed Luka was right... "As long it's not troubling you..." Miku couldn't look her in the eye. She felt so embaressed!

Luka shook her head with a laugh. "Staying up with you? Damn, Miku, I'm starting to think you don't want me around!" She joked, which just made Miku shake her head. "N-no! I mean, of course, no, yes? Yes, I want you around...a lways, but..." Miku trailed off, not knowing where she was going with this. "Yeah." She finished off lamely, with a sigh.

"So what's the problem then?" Luka asked.

Miku sighed then, as a smile came to her lips. She supposed as long as Luka wasn't bothered, then it really wasn't an issue... she had no idea why she was freaking out about it so much.

Luka laughed again. "That's what I thought."

Then, Miku laid her head down on Luka's lap, looking up at the girl. Luka ran her fingers through her long teal hair, as they chatted the night away, talking about anything and everything.

And, somewhere along the line, Miku must have fallen asleep, because she woke up the next morning. Looking around and confused, she noted Luka laying down right where she was sleeping. A smile came to her lips, remembering then that she had rested her head in her lap.

And in the end, she had fallen asleep afterwards.


End file.
